


Hiccup!

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Discovering Kinks, Domestic smut, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hiccup kink, Hiccups, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Doyoung discovers he might have a new kink.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66
Collections: Anonymous





	Hiccup!

_ Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup! _

Taeyong’s lithe chest jumps under his loose shirt, his breath coming out high with each sound. From his desk Doyoung looks at him with a raised brow. “Was that a hiccup?” he asks incredulously. He’s never heard Taeyong hiccup like this with noises so little and high pitched. 

Taeyong is about to snort at his question, maybe throw a pillow at the back of his head, when another hiccup comes out. This one takes more force out of him, broad shoulders jumping with the movement. 

He really is so small, it’s unsurprising that hiccups would rack his body the way they do. “You hiccup very loudly,” Doyoung says matter of factly and he shakes his head. “You’re gonna make me hiccup.” 

Taeyong sits up affronted. He can’t believe Doyoung’s upset at him for something so natural - and that he has no control over. “I don’t mean,”  _ hiccup! _ “to hiccup! It’s not my fault they’re contagious to you!” he says seriously. It would be laughable in any other situation, but they’re honestly starting to hurt his chest a little. He rubs a hand over his chest, the collar of his shirt pulling down over one shoulder as he pulls. He really tries to do everything to get them to stop from holding his breath to counting backwards to attempting to drink his water bottle upside down. Nothing helps, and in the end, he’s still left hiccuping all the same. 

He really doesn’t want to distract Doyoung or pull him from his work, but he really doesn’t know what else to do. With the hiccups still pounding his little chest, Taeyong walks over to the other man’s desk. Doyoung is busy typing but as his boyfriend gets closer, he spares him a quick glance. “Are you okay? You’ve been hiccuping a lot,” he says. Taeyong looks down at him with a pained expression. 

“I know and it really hurts Doyoung, please.” He barely knows what he’s asking for, just knows that he wants nothing more than for this pain to go away. 

Doyoung shuts his computer off and then is on his feet, guiding Taeyong to sit on the seat where he just was. “Why are you hiccuping so much? Did you drink water? Did you hold your breath and everything?” Taeyong nods his assent for each question, a hiccup making him jump each time. Tears well up in the corners of his eyes on a particularly hard one and he lurches forward, grabbing onto Doyoung’s wrist. 

“Do, please-“ The young man places his hand under Taeyong’s chin, making him look up at him. He looks so small and pained, a bit red in the cheeks and spacey, and Doyoung can’t help but bend to kiss him quickly. 

It makes sense to him, honestly. The slight shock, the surprise of the kiss coupled with the way Taeyong’s hiccups have been unending - he could just make him think of something else and boom! the hiccups would go away. 

Except…

When Doyoung pulls away, Taeyong’s eyes open wide. His chest is still lurching up and down, but now for another reason, and Doyoung thinks he’s done his job well. Just as he’s about to bend back down over his boyfriend, another hiccup tears from Taeyong’s mouth and a twin noise leaves Doyoung. 

“See what you did?” Doyoung exclaims. Taeyong can’t help when he starts laughing, bent over himself and leaning into the other man. “Now how am I gonna,”  _ hiccup!  _ “get rid of these?” Doyoung’s hiccups are a bit deeper and they vibrate through his body so much so that Taeyong can feel it even from just his wrist. 

When their laughter subsides, Taeyong leans back in the chair, pulling Doyoung into his chest. “I guess I gotta do the same to you,” he murmurs and then he meets Doyoung’s lips in a sweet kiss. The elder tucks his hand into the other’s sides, holding him to him as the kiss deepens. 

The first time Doyoung hiccups into Taeyong’s mouth, it’s a little awkward. Taeyong giggles cutely, unaware of what else to do, while Doyoung burns red with the embarrassment. In the next second, Taeyong hiccups as well and the two of them burst into fresh laughter and hiccups. 

After they calm down, Doyoung runs a hand through Taeyong’s hair. “You know,” he starts, “you look really pretty when you hiccup. And you sound extremely hot, too,” he says, voice pitched down and eyes set on Taeyong heavily. 

It should be a funny statement, really, finding someone hot for hiccuping, but Taeyong can’t help the way his insides swirl up. Another high pitched hiccup forces its way through and Doyoung groans in his throat. “You just sound so pretty and the way your chest moves - it’s really hot, Yongie.” Taeyong can’t even think about the implications before Doyoung kisses him rough. 

Hiccuping on one’s own is one thing, but when the two of them are hiccuping into each other, mouths pressed together, and chests reaching for each other in between, it’s a whole other sensation. Doyoung runs his hands over the plane of Taeyong’s chest, and the elder pushes forward into the touch. 

“Doyoung,” he hiccups softly, body already tired out, “fuck me.” 

In an instant, Doyoung lifts Taeyong into the air, leading them to the bed. 

When they reach the bed, Doyoung lays Taeyong down gently, kissing down his neck. Doyoung’s breath is hard across his skin and Taeyong grips his hair. Lips pressed to the center of Taeyong’s chest, Doyoung hiccups, the sound reverberating through his body. It makes Taeyong tremble and he can barely hold it any longer. 

“Please -  _ hiccup! -  _ please, Doyoung, I -  _ hiccup! -  _ need you, please.” In the rush of the moment and heaviness of anticipation, Taeyong’s hiccups pick up, coming out louder and harder. His chest jumps upwards into Doyoungs and his cock jumps from where it’s stuck between them against Doyoung’s own clothed cock. 

Doyoung’s excitement isn’t contained any better and Taeyong reaches quickly down for his cock. The sound of their hiccups mix in the air, tones and frequency coming out higher and more desperate, more needy than ever. 

Doyoung slips his pants down just to mid thigh and Taeyong watches him, his own hands moving down to do the same. He pushes his own pants and boxers just below his cock hitting his lower stomach hot and wet. 

From above him, Doyoung looks at him with heat in his eyes. He’s about to move when suddenly, he hiccups hard enough to send him down into Taeyong, their cocks bumping unceremoniously. Taeyong hiccups in surprise, and it comes out on a mewl. “Fuck!” 

Doyoung gets a hand down to wrap around the both of them, both of them hiccuping at once in surprise. They rut against each other like they used to when they were teenagers, their legs intertwined and hands running over each other’s bodies. 

The two of them fuck into the tight grip, mouths pressed open to each other and passing hiccups between them. They can barely breathe, let alone speak, and when Taeyong clutches Doyoung’s lower back, he fucks up harshly into the other man’s hand. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Do, I’m gonna cum!” Taeyong screeches at the intensity and in the next minute, he cums up his chest and all over Doyoung’s hand. 

“Shit, shit, Taeyong, fuck you’re so pretty and little, fuck,” Doyoung murmurs in between hiccups and then he comes just as fast as Taeyong, the two of them clutching to each other tight. 

Doyoung’s arms give out on him and his body lands down on Taeyong’s, their chests touching and both men catching their breaths steadily. Getting their energy back, Doyoung realizes something. 

“Hey, your hiccups are gone.” He states as a fact. They wait a couple more seconds and when Taeyong doesn’t make a noise, said man laughs softly. 

“I guess they are. Now we know how to get rid of them for next time, huh?” 

The comment makes Doyoung laugh softly…

And then he hiccups. 

“Nevermind!” 


End file.
